Yume Ga Aru ?
by Clarisse-Mitsuko
Summary: Dos caminos que están destinados a cruzarse, dos mafias con el propósito de volverse el mas fuerte. Drogas, trafico de personas, asesinatos, violencia. Mas sus problemas externos no se comparan con los internos. El camino para llegar a su objetivo costara mucho. . . .:::SE ACEPTAN OCS ::.
1. Hace un tiempo todo fue

Hola! Se que es raro crear un fic cuando tardo 1 mes en actualizar pero no pude aguantar estas ganas de escribir. espero que le guste, mas notas abajo!

Inazuma no es mio pero eso ya lo saben

* * *

**Prologo: Hace un tiempo todo fue...**

Había una vez una princesa en un castillo la cual estaba cautiva por un dragón que no permitía que nadie venga a recatarla, pero un día un príncipe se atrevió a desafiar a aquella bestia y murió. La princesa desolada decidió de que era hora de que ella misma tome las riendas de su destino y desafió al dragón y ganó.

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, las princesas con cabello tan largo como para trepar tampoco y que un beso no despierta a una princesa envenenada, que las sirvientas no pueden usar zapatos de cristal, Y mientras mas esperanza haya mas sera la desesperación

El mundo a cambiado y las personas también, la codicia y la ambición del hombre ha traído consigo dolor y sufrimiento a la humanidad. Cuando eramos niños todo inocencia fue, todavía no se conocía todas aquellas mentiras y en este mundo que solo reina la ilusión intentamos cambiar la distorsión

...

– Mama … Papa … – Decía una niña de 5 años sollozando. Estaba en el parque jugando en unos de esos juegos que han llamado la atención a varios niños, sus padres la observaban a lo lejos. La niña estaba a punto de subirse a un columpio tan colorido como un arco iris, y cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos los tenia vendados, por una tela áspera y sucia.

Sus padres vieron horrorizados ese acto y cuando se dieron cuenta... ya había sido demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Negro, negro, negro. todo era negro hasta que alguien le saco es venda.

La niña abrió sus ojos con pesadez, estaba con sus manos sujetas a una silla, su vestido color lila con moño estaba sucio y roto, también algo ¿mojado?

– uhm Papa . . . Mama . . . – murmuro confundida, un hombre le sonrió con malicia, ella solo miro horrorizada esa escena, al lado de ella había una cama, cuando se dio cuenta el hombre le puso algo sobre sus delicados labios, eso no llevaría a nada bueno, después fue todo negro.

.

.

.

.

.

– Azusa Daijin, estuvo metida en la red de trafico de personas durante... bastante tiempo y a mostrado cierta habilidad, seria de muy buena ayuda en la organización – el hombre vestía de negro , con sus anteojos incluido, llevaba consigo unos cuantos papeles en mano y una chica de uno 12 años con la cabeza baja, ella tenia algo parecido a un vestido sucio y roto, su pelo enmarañado, y con la vista oscura. – si me lo permiten la quiero entrenar

– supongo que podría estar bien, ¿chiquita que piensas? – solo asintió con la cabeza, el hombre que la observaba sonrió para si mismo, no tenia intenciones malas, mas bien le recordaba a su hija fallecida. Ese mismo día la llevaron a una mansión bastante grande -para una sola persona- cuando se dio cuenta le habían traído ropa de la buena y la habían atendido los médicos y uno que otra peluquera.

su habitación era grande, y su cama muy cómodo a fin de cuentas cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con un hombre 30 años mayor que ella, y esa la alentaba a sonreír, había conocido a varias jóvenes que no corrieron con la misma suerte con la que ella se encontraba, solo por atravesar con un cuchillo de plástico a uno de sus "cuidadores" y solo porque este se pasaba de listo.

Solo le faltaba ir a la escuela, tal vez no le haria mal estar con sus pares, aunque su destino ya esta escrito junto al tatuaje en forma de signo musical en su espalda

.

.

.

.

.

– Hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, pasa por favor – una chica de unos 12 años entro, sus ojos son de color turquesa, pestañas largas, pelo de color marón-oscuro hasta se podría confundir con negro unos cuantos mechones que caen sobre la cara y caen como si fuera un flequillo recto algo separados ente si, dos mechones mas largos caen por los lados de su rostro, su cabellera lo tenia hasta los codos, ondulado en las puntas, piel algo clara en el tono vainilla, su rasgos bien definidos.

– Hola! Me llamo Azusa Kadezo, mucho gusto – sonrió y se sentó sin decir nada mas. Al principio le costo interectuar o al menos intercambiar palabras con alguien pero logro acostumbrarse

Los años pasaron y la trasfirieron a la secundaria de New Raimon, era una muy grande, y hermosa. los chicos la trataban con educación y cortesía pero entre todos los de su curso había uno que resaltaba, pero eso lo vería después.

– Fudou Akio devuélveme eso si no quieres terminar 100 metros bajo tierra! –

– Soy tu superior! Tenes que respetarme –

– Te voy a dar tu respeto! – y sin mas empezó a disparar demasiado cerca del mohicano

– maldita sea! Quien te enseño a tirar tan bien – manifestó

– uhm... creo que TU! –

* * *

Ahora se que es cortito pero no sabia como comenzar pero les prometo que mejorara en el siguiente capitulo saben me resulto raro escribir algo asi realmente a mi me gusta la comedia pero bueno...esta ahora la ficha para la oc

**Nombre**

**Apellido**

**Apariencia** (detallada)

**Actitud** (que concuerde con su historia y que sea original)

**Historia** (no se si lo notaron pero para mi una buena historia me ayuda y la utilizo en el fic a si que si quieren manden 10 hojas que las leo entusiasta)

**Como entro a la Mafia**

(También pueden ser normales)

**Mafia** (existen dos. Soneto y Fiore ustedes elijen)

**Donde se encuentra el tatuaje:** (existen dos si elijen Soneto, sera un signo musical. Si elijen Fiore, sera una flor)

**Arma:** (todas manejaran cualquiera pero se destacan con una en especial)

**Pareja** (pueden optar por no tener)

**Vestimenta normal:**

**Vestimenta de Salida:**

**Conocidos** (si conocen a alguien tanto como de este fandom o Oc)

**Objetivo** (que es lo que quieren lograr con su vida)

**Gustos**

**Disgustos**

**extra:**

Otra aclaracion en este fic cambie su edades a similares para los inazuma eleven 19 años y para los de inazuma eleven go/Ch/ G, 17 años. Creo que olvide mas cosas pero ahora nos la reuerdo recalco la olvide, cualquier duda un PM o review si les ha gustado la idea.

Pd, este fic se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la mejor cancion del mundo, bueno para mi si lo es Connect de ClariS, simplemente las adoro


	2. 100 Años de soledad

Hola bueno para a ver terminado este cap tan rapido fue tan tan no lose ya que enserio tardo una año con otras actualizaciones, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello

por cierto fue realmente raro que me inspire para escribier este cap con la cansion Mag Mell y eso que no soy fantica de CLANNAD pero bueno lo echo, echo esta, por cierto en este cap utilice la OC de; Valentine-j , hoppiee.s , Paoo , Maite Princess the Ripper , TatiaOtaku, ShionKishimoto13 y la mia. creo que son todas, las ultimas que no inclui hoy fue porque para mi quedan mejor en el proximo

en este cap no hay violencia, ni tortura o si?

es solo la presentación de algunos personajes el proximo habra mas accion (?)

Inazuma no es mio y no hago dinero con esto, pero a quien le interesa ya que no creo que level-5 lea esto y me demanden!

* * *

**100 Años de soledad**

Los viernes, que puedo decir de los viernes, siempre han sido el día preferido de cualquier adolescente de 17 años y mas si es de noche pero claro había personas que no le agradaba del todo ya que en esos días los ricachones siempre iban de salida a algún lugar hermoso y por mas esta decir caro, perfecto para un atentado, o bueno eso pensaban los integrantes de la mafia Fiore o Soneto que siempre estaban en guerra para saber cual era el mas fuerte, y el ganador se quedaba con toda Asia por eso no podían perder ni una sola misión.

Eran las 19:00 en punto y 4 personas se encontraban en un camión, discutiendo sobre algo o alguien. Bien eso estaba mal, a fin de cuentas eran un equipo.

– Ustedes vayan! Siempre lo hacemos nosotras! – la que hablaba tenia el cabello verde como las hojas de los arboles que le caía ondulado hasta por debajo de los hombros, un flequillo recto hasta arriba de los ojos color arce, como el tronco de un árbol. Piel nívea de porcelana con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Nariz pequeña y respingona. Y claro como todas con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, y en su mano derecha -o en su no mano- se encontraba un garfio.

– No, Kidou dijo que nosotros nos meteremos si surge un problema, así que compréndelo Analla, Ademas ustedes no saben hackear el sistema de seguridad de un hotel tan grande como lo es "Galaxy" – Analla solo se limito a dar un gruñido de molestia,

– Tranquilízate, solo es entrar dejar una bomba y listo después no iremos, ¿No es así Kazemaru? – el llamado asintió – ves, no perderemos mucho tiempo, encima ya hicimos cosas peores – la chica que hablaba tenia el cabello color rubio cenizo que caía largo y delicado hasta su cintura con grandes bucles ondulados que dejan apreciar con la delicadeza de una flor creciendo bajo el sol de la primavera, un flequillo completo que cae hasta rozar un par de sus largas y onduladas pestañas negras que resaltan sus ojos color violeta con ciertos detalles color lila, como pequeñas motitas de polvo. Su piel suave y albina

– Bien, si lo dices Mei – suspiro derrotada

– Genda, ya esta todo listo – el peli-celeste miro hacia un costado de la camioneta

– Hace media hora esta listo, pero ustedes no dejaban de discutir, en 30 minutos comienzan el plan, vístanse – señalo con su dedo indice a un lado donde había una mochila, la chicas de mala gana agarraron ese objeto y salieron de la camioneta – Sabes... este equipo apesta – mustio molesto, casi siempre era así, y él se mantenía al margen de todo, si no fuera por Kazemaru, el equipo se hubiera desintegrado hace bastante.

{{{...}}}

En otra lugar

{{{...}}}

– Es una noche muy aburrida... – suspiro Azusa desde el comodo sofa pardo, mientras cambiaba de canales, sin tener en mente parar en alguno,

– Quieres hacer algo, Fudou nos dio permiso para torturar a alguien – Azusa movió su cabeza hacia el lugar proveniente de ese comentario encontrándose con su "amiga" en una silla sola jugando con muñequitos, que según parecía habían sido arrancadas sus cabezas – seria divertido, escuchar sus gritos, pero no puedo hacerlo si no estas conmigo, para que me detengas la ultima vez me pase un poco ups – el sonido fue seco cuando otra cabeza de esos muñequitos cayo al piso.

– No creo, tu te diviertes yo solo veo, ademas ya lo has echo 15 veces hoy, ¿No crees que ya te pasaste un poco Kasumi? – ella negó con la cabeza, su tez era blanca y delicada, ojos de un tono azul grisáceo, además tenia el cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado el cual le llegaba a un poco más abajo de media espalda con mechas californias plateadas era bastante delgada pero con buenas proporciones, no exageradas pero si notables y femeninas

– No, pero si eso no quieres hacer podemos salir o …. – con rapidez saco una daga de su muslo, y volteo con brusquedad para tirarla directo hacia la puerta chocando con otra que se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba, al mismo tiempo ambas armas blancas cayeron al suelo, Azusa se mantuvo ajena y neutral.

– Parece que debo ser mas rápida, bueno en fin que hacen – Kasumi la miro con cierta molestia, Azusa dio una leve sonrisa, había veces que ambas eran demasiado infantiles con sus batallas de dagas ,pistolas, la o que hablo solo sonrió con total descaro – saben si siguen estando mucho tiempo juntas parecerán lesbianas – rió por lo bajo, mientras las otras dos la mataban con la mirada – solo decía!

– que se te ofrece Maite – pregunto Kasumi, esperando que se largue de ahí. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, ondulado y largo por la cintura con un flequillo recto que cubría toda su frente, lo llevaba atado en dos coletas altas sujetas por dos lazos color verde y plateado, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, grandes y expresivos, rodeados de unas pestañas negras y gruesas. Tez clara, rasgos finos y aniñados, lo cual le daba cierta apariencia de niña buena y dulce. De contextura delgada, con vientre plano y un cuerpo bien desarrollado

– Nada, solo quería estar con mi mejores amigas – dijo con una muy fingida sonrisa – ademas tal vez ustedes me puedan llevar al hotel ….

– No, Fudou ya dijo que esa misión había sido agarrada por Fiore, ademas no queremos que suceda lo de hace una año – Azusa dijo neutra y seria, pero con cierto deje de tristeza por lo ultimo – no le tenes al menos un poco de respeto a tu hermano

– No, ganaran mas terreno en este mundo si dejamos que ellos vayan, tendríamos que ir nosotras así Fiore pierde y Soneto ganara

– La guerra termino hace mucho hicimos un pacto de paz, cada uno elije una misión y listo...así no habrá mas muertes innecesarias – hablo Kasumi que se había mantenido al margen de todo

– Pero... Estoy aburrida! – las otras dos rieron, solía hacer eso mu seguido

– jamas dijimos que haríamos caso a Fudou, vamos agarren lo archivos y lo que haga falta – Azusa ordeno y las otras dos asintieron

{{{...}}}

0

{{{...}}}

– Bien ya es un echo odio este traje! No puedo creer que este mundo es tan asqueroso – Dijo Analla muy molesta

– Concuerdo, porque no enviaron a otras, según tengo entendido Haruna y Aki,estaban libres esta noche – Los chicos solo siguieron revisando los papeles que tenían en mano, Mei se molesto algo ademas de que la obligaron a usar unos trajes de Maid, que no tenia sentido ya que esos no eran trajes de sirvienta francesa, mas bien estaban para un fin erótico, la ignoraban.

Su traje consistía en los un vestido con la espalda descubierta y con su falda 2 manos arriba de la rodilla con bastantes volados, guantes blancos cortos y su típico delantal hecho a la medida del vestido blanco, y medias largas negras que no dejaban ver sus piernas acompañados de uno tocones blancos, lo bueno fue que mantuvo su cabello igual, Analla esta igual la excepción era que ella utilizaba medias largas negras que no llegaban a tocar su vestido y dejaban ver su piel

– Que clase de hombres hay allá esto es repugnante, no dejare que me toquen ni un pelo – Analla, estaba bastante enojada no le gustaba usar cosas así pero era su trabajo, miro de reojo a Mei quien estaba algo incomoda con ese vestido y no solo por eso si no que en el plan estaba seducir a la "victima" – Bueno cuanto falta

– 15 minutos y podrán entrar, si hay un problema solo avisen que iremos a rescatarlas "princesas" – dijo Genda con sarcasmo en lo ultimo

{{{...}}}

0

{{{...}}}

– Ya esta todo listo!, los trajes, las armas, la bomba y el signo – Maite mostró una clave FA echa de plata – Ahora el informe, Kasumi nos haces lo honores

– Si claro~. " Tolue Teres un mafioso millonario de América del sur por exportar droga y armas, incluida la trata de blancas, a bastante países de esa región, jamas logro salir de su imperio en Sudamérica, pero parece que hoy en el hotel "Galaxy" habría una reunión entre varios jefes de mafias de varios continentes para juntarse y dominar casi todo el mundo" que absurdo

– Bueno parece que hay que asesinar a varios

– No, solo a Teres ya que el es el que llamo a la reunión, si el muere primero estará todo listo, sera como una advertencia

– Se pueden callar! no entiendo como los estúpidos policías no me pararon si me pase varios luces en rojas, ademas soy menor de edad – dijo Azusa quien se encontraba conduciendo el convertible rojo, – Llegamos dentro de 10 minutos, lo bueno que ya nos cambiamos a esto trajes de maid así no perdemos tiempo.

{{{...}}}

En el cuartel Soneto

{{{...}}}

– HEY! Ibuki, Matatagi – los nombrados voltearon nada sorprendidos, estaban jugando un video juego tal vez eso sea el enojo de su superior

– ¿Que sucede hoy es nuestro día libre? – dijo lo mas tranquilo Matatagi

– Donde esta Maite y sus secuaces – los otros movieron los hombros dejando en entendido que no sabían de lo que hablaba

– Porque tendríamos que saber eso Fudou – el que hablo ahora fue Ibuki, quien solo lo miro irse sin que este diga nada mas – Hay veces me pregunto porque se dejo crecer el pelo

Fudou siguió en su búsqueda, hay veces su hermana era muy irritante "tal vez este en la sala de juegos"pensó, claro pero es "sala de juegos" en verdad era donde estaban los soplones quienes eran torturados por Kasumi o Maite y de vez en cuando por Azusa. Camino por alguno pasillos del "cuartel" y escucho gritos desgarradores de alguna "victima" solo para saber quien era abrió la puerta, la cual estaba con seguro, pero como el era el encargado abrió con su llave maestra.

– Grita imbécil! – no, no era Kasumi, Maite o Azusa, era su otra cadete que estaba dando latigazos a una chica desnuda, se notaba que estuvo golpeándola desde hace un buen rato.

–AHHH! – gritaba la pobre chica, tenia su pelo liso rubio, ojos azules y una muy buen figura, pero gracias a los latigazos, quemaduras, y una que otra tortura casi se notaba la belleza que esta emanaba, también pudo observar unos juguetitos sexuales en algunas partes

– Koharu – ella tenia el cabello celeste recogido en una trenza espiga, ojos dorados delineados y cubiertos por lentes de color purpura, piel se porcelana, pecas en los pómulos y un cuerpo bien formado como si fuera un reloj de arena – Creo que estas exagerando un poco – señalo a lo pobre chica , que estaba con múltiples quemaduras y que por alguna razón su ano estaba sangrando, Fudou ya imaginaba que clase de tortura utilizo – Has visto a Maite, Kasumi o Azusa, no las encuentro – pero le resto importancia el estado de la "doncella"

– La ultima vez que las vi estaban sacando trajes de maid de la bodega, me podrías pasar eso – señalo una caja que estaba en el suelo, Fudou la agarro y se la paso, supo desde un principio que en esa caja había algo, pero en vez de intervenir decidió ir a buscar a sus "hermanitas". Dejando a la sádica de Koharu con su victima

– Vamos a ver si te gusta el placer maldita perra! Ponte en cuatro – la rubia lo hiso sin protestar, Koharu abrió la caja encontrándose con un un tubo PVC y a su "amiguita" – Queso...has lo que sabes hacer – y sin mas metió el tubo PVC sin ningún problema en el ano de su "victima" y el tal "queso" que era un ratita que no había comido desde hace mucho, fue agarrado y metido por aquel tubo, tapo el otro extremo con una plantilla de metal, lo bueno fue que la ratita no eran tan grande. Queso se encontraba en plena oscuridad y como no encontraba ninguna salida fue hacia el lado contrario de por donde entro, empezó a mordisquear, y a comerlo desde hace bastante no comía, entre mas comía, la chica mas gritaba

– AHHH PA-PARA – pedía la rubia mas Koharu empezó reír, cuando sintió que en el tubo PVS no se movia mas, saco el tubo encontrándose con una ratita con la parte de la cabeza metida en el pobre ano de la chica, y la otra mitad colgaba. Queso había muerto.

Fudou aun escuchaba la risa que daba Koharu pero le resto importancia, ahora tenia que encontrar a las trillizas pero ya se daba una idea "trajes de maid" pensó pero no podía arriesgar nada ya que la ultima vez que lo hiso termino en la "sala de juegos" lo bueno es que no lo torturaron como lo hacia Koharu, sino con el peor de todo algo que te puede matar, y no puedes evitarlo...las cosquillas.

Ahora le quedaba una sola persona que le diría todo ,su fiel cadete. Camino por varios pasillos y la encontró ahí sentada en la verdadera sala de juegos ,leyendo un libro, ese día no tenia misiones ya que a la mañana se había encargado de todo, el trafico de droga es difícil pero ella lo hacia parecer fácil, siempre estaba sonriendo, aunque haya tenido un pasado oscuro

– Shion – dijo, la nombrada volteo a verlo, y volvió a sonreír dejando su libro en la mesa que había un lado, hay veces era tan normal que hasta se sorprendía de que tuviera como amiga a Koharu

– Buenas Noches Fudou, que se le ofrece

– Has visto, a...

– Maite-chan, Kasumi-chan y Azusa-chan salieron al hotel Galaxy que bueno que las dejo ir, creí que se habían escapado~ – dijo haciendo énfasis en "se habían escapado"

– esa fue una indirecta muy directa sabes, bueno me voy – estaba caminando hacia la salida pero la voz de Shion lo interrumpió

– le dices a Koharu que lleve a su victima hacia otro lado, grita demasiado fuerte y no me permite leer – mostró su libro el cual tenia como titulo "100 años de soledad".

– Sabes esa también fue una indirecta muy directa

– es eso o tal vez tu eres muy inteligente – y sin mas se fue ahora tenia que enviar a "Protocolo omega" para que las "hermanas problema" no hagan nada.

Ese noche iba ser larga... y tal vez mas larga para Shion...terminar de leer y reflexionar sobre que significaba "100 años de soledad"

* * *

Bien listo ahora a lo importante no fue largo yo queria hacerlo de mas de 4 mil palabras como hago con otros fics pero para mi quedo bien ahí, seguro la mayoria conoce "100 años de soledad" por cierto este cap salio improvisado tenia tarea y no quería hacerlo asi que decidi hacer esto ¿quedo bien? ni idea, a por cierto el tema de la tortura de "queso"(imagínense que es queso de tinker bell) lo saque del libro "nunca mas" el libro cuenta como fue la dictadura en Argentina y como torturaban a los hombre o mujeres, y otras cosas que mencionare luego, ademas me lo contaron en primaria supongo que me queria traumar mi profesora de ciencias sociales TT TT , tambien siento haber hablado mas de Soneto que de Fiore pero les prometo que en el proximo hablare mas del otro, listo ahora el interrogatorio...

-que les pareció el cap en general

-maneje bien las actitudes de sus OC

-Creen mi profesora me quiso traumar con eso de las torturas?

en fin espero subir el cap pronto pero debo otras tal vez la suba el proxima semana, junto a la actalizacion de ONK, bueno me despido

**Curiosidades:**

El nombre Fiore lo saque de un anime algo oscuro que tiene la palabra "day", recomiendo ver este anime.

el nombre Soneto lo saque de anime re cursi que tiene la palabra "doll" no recomiendo ver este anime.

la ultima parte fue improvisada y no sabi que poner, pero creo que quedo perfecto que les parece?

en este fic tiene a partir de 17 años por eso no agregue las medidas por si pensaron que tenian 14 años.

Escuche Mag Mell para escribir este cap aunque fue ironico ya que esa cancion no tiene nada que ver


End file.
